The Forsaken and Forgotten
by Laytonfanatic
Summary: A race long forgotten. History forsaken. Japan had heard rumors of a kitsune in the forest surrounding Mount Fuji. With his brave Pochi, he ventures into the forest to still his people's fears. But will the legend prove to be true? Japan/OC, Romano/OC, Russia/OC, or England/OC Reader guided story (not yet)
1. Venturing into 1913

_Key: __**""**_= general information

""= japanese

Many people stared in shock as their country's representative stepped over the markers that barred entry into the forbidden forest. His pet, a little shiba mix padded beside him without a single concern in the world. Though both knew of the rumors of the area, they still entered into the 'cursed' woods. At the very first thick tree, Japan tied a bright red thread around a sturdy branch. Before he left, he triple knotted the thread and wandered in, leaving a trail for him to follow out.

'Of all the places to be, this was not what I had in mind.' Japan mumbled in his mind. 'The terrain here is not kind to one my age.'

Pochi bounded along a few paces in front of his owner as he struggled over roots and steep slopes. About half the day went past and already the forest showed signs that night was drawing close.

'Even if a legend has a hint of truth to it, is this even the right place?' Japan huffed as he rested beside the mountainside. He had successfully managed to make his way through the forest and straight through to the center where the mountain began. Pochi was sitting in a patch of grass ordered to stay by his master. Sensing his master's weariness, he proceeded to step into the rocky ground. Japan gasped as quickly barked an order to him. "No, Pochi-san! Do not step onto the rocks; you will hurt your pads!" The shiba whined and sat back down in the grass. The nation eased himself up from his spot and picked up Pochi, holding him gently. "You have walked all day with me. Your paws must be sore, let me carry you." He yipped and snuggled into his owner's arms. Japan chuckled and pressed on into the night. Suddenly a howl broke the silence of the dark, startling the nation. He looked around in slight panic.

'That was a wolf. But…there haven't been wolves in Nihon for hundreds of years! Actually…when **was** the last time wolves were seen in Nihon?' Japan reached into his pack and lit a paper lantern. "No one should ever leave home without this." He adjusted his load and continued into the night. After some time, he came to a clearing of rice ponds. At the far end, a small house stood close to the mountainside. The rocky terrain had been cleared and the rice was tall and ready for harvest. "Someone still lives out here? Maybe an introduction is in order. But then again…" Japan gripped his katana. 'This is a kistune I am after. It is better to be safe than sorry.' He gently placed Pochi down on the dirt path and proceeded to approach the house. Upon reaching the middle of the field, the splash come from behind him, startling the country. When he looked back, the rice beside him rustled and he froze as a silver gleam touched his neck. The clouds uncovered the moon and he found himself blinded, the katana poised perfectly to shine the moonlight in his eyes. His attacker was silent as the nation slowly sheathed his partially drawn katana. Pochi instantly dashed to his owner's aid, yipping and barking at his attacker. Surprisingly, his attacker seemed to be more interested in his dog, than his hostage. After Pochi stopped barking, his attacker eased his tense stance and sheathed his katana. To Japan's surprise, a woman's voice spoke to him. "_Gomenasai_. I did not mean to attack you so suddenly. I thought you were a thief come to steal my metal work." When his eyes readjusted to the dark, he saw a young girl in a deep bow before him. "_Tatte kudasai._ There is no need to apologize." The girl straightened up and gave a small smile. "Regardless, this a fault that I have made. Please, come to my house. I must repay you with tea. It is near midnight, it would not do for you to wander at this time." The girl ran off towards the house and opened the door, leaving the country in a shocked, confused state. His attacker had the perfect chance to kill him if she dared, but did not when Pochi started to bark at her. 'What a strange world we live in.' When he left the fields, light was streaming from the doorway and the clatter of ceramics could be heard. Japan entered the garden and marveled at the beauty that it held. Green stiff bamboo swayed in the wind, a small cherry tree was in the corner next to the wall that separated the garden and the fields. The grass was so soft and the stones that made up the path were very smooth. The inside of the house had a very relaxing demeanor to it. The architecture was very traditional Japanese; all the furniture seemed to be handmade. It was by not means a quaint house either. It was all rather elegant. 'This is more like a resort than a house.' The girl rushed by with a tea set in hand. "Ah! _M-matte_! I am almost done!" Japan was stunned again, when he saw her face clearly. _**'In this world, only countries have clearly distinctive faces. The faces of their citizens and cities are more faded. However the more a country got to know their citizens the clearer their features become."**_ 'She…she has a face?! What is a country doing all the way out here?' The thud of footsteps grew louder as the girl turned the corner. She bowed deeply and let him enter. Japan slipped off his shoes and bowed. He followed her into a side room where the gardens were visible through a sliding door. In the middle of the tatami floor was a kotatsu with three cushions surrounding it. On the table was a plate of mochi and two teacups filled with steaming tea. A candle was lit and placed in the middle of the table. The girl waited for Japan to sit down and sat on the opposite side. Pochi sat on the cushion next to his owner and yipped. _"O meshiagari kudasai." _The nation bowed and muttered _"Itadakimasu"_ and took a bite of mochi. When he finished the first mochi, the girl bowed her head low. In the candlelight he could make out her features much clearer. Her long midnight blue bangs hung down covering her face in shadows. She wore a dark blue hakama and black skirt that fell to her ankles. "_Yurushitekudasai! Watashi wa anata ni saisho ni hanasu kikai o ataete iru hitsuyo ga arimasu!"_

"You have no need to aporogize (apologize)! I did trespass on your rand (land). You had a right to attack as such. However…I am curious as to ry (why)you stopped your assaurt (assault)." At this, the girl's expression brightened and glanced over at Pochi. "Your friend here told me that you mean no harm. You were exploring for a mystical kitsune, right?" Japan nearly choked on his tea and set the cup down gently. "D-do you mean to say that you can undersutand (understand) Pochi-san?"

The girl nodded with an unwavering smile. "It's strange I know, but if you rive (live) with a pack of woruves (wolves) you eventuarari (eventually) figure it out." The nation literally didn't know how to respond. An apparent nation in the middle of a sea of forests that nearly killed him could understand dogs because she lives with a pack of wolves. What on earth did he just get assigned to do?! Deciding to test the waters Japan mumbled before taking another sip of his tea. "How do you know Pochi-san wasn't rying (lying)?" She chuckled in amusement. "Fact of the day: Canines are horrible liars. They try, but you can easily tell. Now for your kitsune, I'm sorry to say but I think the rumors may have been me. The last time I saw an outsider, I was covered head to toe with some puppies. That…may have been the reason for it." Japan sighed in defeat. 'Another wild goose chase. I should have known.' The nation bowed and stood up after finishing his tea. "_Arigato gozaimasu._ I do not wish to impose on you anymore than I aready (already) have. I should get back before my boss starts to worry." The girl nearly dropped her cup as she scrambled to her feet. "Eh?! Y-you aren't actually thinking of traversing the forest at night are you?!"

"Well…."

"You can stay the night. I don't mind at all. Let me just prepare a room for you. There's a hot spring outback or I can get the bath running if you want."

"I…suppose I can if its really aright (alright) with you." The girl nodded and dashed off into another room, leaving the man to stare in amused stun. He was going to sit down again, but he cringed as his back ached. 'I think I'll see to that hot spring…'

After wandering the gardens a bit more, he found the hot spring his host spoke of. It was rather big , the edges of the pool surrounded with smoothed stones. A stone path lead to a towel rack that stood next to the pool. The source of the water coming from a boulder that served as a natural backboard as well. Two more boulders made the wall curve around the spring with enough room for one to walk around. Bamboo formed a natural wall around the property and trailed around the boulders and disappeared around a corner. A wooden bucket the perfect size for Pochi was placed right next to the towel rack. 'She must have placed it there. How thoughtful.' After removing his clothes and placing Pochi in the bucket, both owner and pet were relaxing in the hot spring. Japan saw the girl run past in the hall near the spring, which was later shut for privacy's sake. He could have sworn he saw a slight blush on her face. The nation chuckled. 'At least she was polite.' About an hour passed and the nation pulled out. To his surprise, he was met with a full grown wolf with a dark red yukata perfectly balanced on its nose. It didn't seem angry, in fact it looked like it **really** wanted to be petted. Cautiously, Japan dressed himself in the yukata and scratched the wolf behind the ears. The dog looked pleased and then bounded away, its job fulfilled. After retrieving Pochi from his makeshift boat, the two entered the hall and found their room fully prepared right in front of them. A futon was laid against the sliding door with a small cushion for Pochi right next to the pillows. On the short table in the middle of the room lay his katana with a small note under the sheath. "You treat your blade well. I wiped it clean for you." Japan smiled and set Pochi down on the tatami floor. Exhausted from everything that had occurred that day, the nation and his companion fell asleep in no time.

* * *

**Japanese~**

**Yurushitekudasai! Watashi wa anata ni saisho ni hanasu kikai o ataete iru hitsuyo ga arimasu- Pleease forgive me! I should have given you the chance to speak first.  
**

**Gomenasai- I'm sorry**

**Tatte kudasai- Please stand**

**O meshiagari kudasai- Please enjoy**

**Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you**

**Itadakimasu- Let's eat/ I'm going to eat**


	2. Return to Normality

The sun was just beginning to rise when the nation blinked one eye open. Everything was as he had left it the night before. He was in his summer home and had just woken from a very nice rest.

…

"Wait! No I'm not!" Japan quickly sat up and looked around the room in panic. He was in the home of an unknown nation and … "P-Pochi ….san? …!" He looked beside him and found that his companion was missing. The table was also ominously empty. 'My katana!' Japan rushed out of the room and into the hall, not noticing a different note where his katana once was. He sped down multiple hallways searching for his white friend. His panic nearly reached its limit when he heard a small muffled chuckle. Japan peeked around the corner and saw the silhouettes of his host with a dog sitting across from her. She seemed to be hunched over and conversing with her audience. He calmed himself down to a point and called out to the girl. "_Sumimasen_." The sliding wall/door rattled as Japan appeared in the entryway. Pochi looked at his owner and yipped happily. The girl looked up and smiled. "_Ohaiyogozaimasu_." She looked at Pochi with a slightly smug look. "See? I told you he'd get worried. But I'm glad we got to talk." Pochi huffed and moved away from the cushion he sat on for his owner. Japan entered the room and sat down, picking Pochi up and setting him (her?) down on his lap. In the girl's hands was his katana, though…it was a lot shinier than when he last saw it. "_Gome_, I didn't mean to worry you too much. Oh!" She sheathed the sword and handed it back to him. "I sharpened and polished it for you."

"_Arigato_." At this point, Japan's panic was completely gone. The girl retrieved a cup from the table beside her and poured him some tea. Japan gratefully took the offer. 'A cup of tea in the morning is perfect.' Suddenly a though hit him. "_Sumimasen_, I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude. I am Kiku Honda. I am a-"

"A nation…Japan, right?" The girl smiled, but Japan noticed a hint of sadness. "I am Okata, I am also a nation. Or …I was. I'm not sure if I still am." Japan looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Okata sighed. "Well….let's say my people are … gone."

"Not gone as in…!"

"Yes…they are all dead, save me. Now I think I just represent the farmers that live in the area. Maybe not even them." She looked at the lamp that provided the only source of light. Japan looked down in pity and confusion. 'A nation with no people? Just what happened? Its probably best if I don't push not that topic anymore than I already have. But…I've never heard of a nation called Okata before. If a tragedy like a massacre happened here, then why didn't I feel anything? _**A nation is connected to both the land and people. If something bad happens to either one, then we nations would feel it.**_ I almost feel responsible for this. Even if they were not my people, helping other nations thrive is a responsibility that we all share.' Japan looked up and saw that Okata was in a daze. "Okata-san."

"Hm?" The other nation looked at him.

"How long ago did this happen?" Okata grimaced. "I don't remember. It was so long ago." Japan mentally gasped. 'She didn't repress that memory did she? What else can I ask without doing anymore damage? ….' "How old are you now?" She blushed slightly and scratched her cheek bashfully. "1,570 years." Pochi barked and Okata looked up in surprise. "Really?!" Japan looked at the Akita and back at the girl in confusion. "Nani? What did he say?"

"He said that you're exactly 1000 years older than me! What a coincidence!" Japan sighed in content, grateful they were able to return a lighter mood. For the remainder of the morning the two continued to chat, leaving the dreary topic behind them.

~time skip to afternoon: 12:45 am~

Japan took one last look at the area, soaking in the beautiful scenery once again in his own yukata. He had return to his boss so that his people did not worry. Okata was preparing him a bento and other supplies for his trek back. Thus leaving him alone in front of the rice fields. For the safety of his host, he would just say that he couldn't find anything and not mention that there was a nation near Mount Fuji. 'Its best if she isn't bothered by other nations so soon. If I had to guess, I think I'm the first nation she's ever met.' Again, his thoughts traveled back to Okata's people. 'To think that such a tragedy happened in a place like this. How long ago was it?' _**No one knows how a nation comes to be, but some theorize that when the population of a group of people grows high enough a nation may be born if the population reaches a certain point. Some of the older nations believe that the number is around five thousand to a million people when a new nation is formed. Sadly, no one also knows what happens to a nation who looses all of their people. In the case of one nation whose still has yet to be found, some think that they just disappear or they die in solitude. This however, is only if the nation representation themselves die or if EVERY LAST ONE OF THEIR PEOPLE ARE SLAIN. **_'That's only a theory though. Its just a theory. _Hai_, nothing more.' Pochi nudged his owner and whined, only then did Japan realize that he was trembling. Taking deep breathes, Japan eventually calmed himself down. He continued to look out at the fields, the surrounding trees and the bamboo. Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of dirt behind him and saw Okata coming with a rather big grey and white wolf beside her. "This is _Izanami_, she will take you as close to the edge of the forest as she can." '_Izanami_', Japan thought 'it means one who invites. Interesting.'

"Ah! You didn't have to do that. I left a trail for me to follow. I can just follow it back." 'Come to think of it, I don't recall cutting the thread.' Okata shook her head. "Walking through the forest on foot is going to take you half the day. Besides, I insist!" If her intense glare wasn't enough to tell him that she wouldn't accept a no, then the wolf giving him an annoyed stare would most likely tell him the same. Japan sighed and agreed to Okata's offer. A few minutes later Japan was set for his return trip home. "_Arigatogozaimasu._ Again, I do apologize for my intrusion." Okata smiled and returned Japan's bow. "Its fine. Besides, I haven't had human company for so long." The older nation smiled gently and mounted the wolf. "Well, _Sayonara."_ Izanami stood up and turned to face the forest in the direction of civilization. "Ah! _M-matte!_" Japan looked back. "_W…wareware wa…futatabi au…nodarou ka?"_ Time seemed to stop in that moment, but Japan could have sworn that for a split second, he saw just what happened the day she lost her people. Without a second thought, he replied.

"_Hai. Boku wa yakusoku shimasu"_

In that moment he was taken back to his people, disappearing into the forest. The forest was a green blur and the low branches scratched his clothes and skin, despite the wolf's attempts to stay as low to the ground as possible to prevent injuring her rider. Japan curled around Pochi as the three sped through the trees. In his mind, one scene repeated for one minute and one minute only. Fire. Blood. Anger. Despair. It was no mere accident. It was murder.

~With Okata~

Okata watched as her only human companion zipped away on her sister's back. 'He was curious. That's dangerous. My people are my business.' With an exhausted sigh she dragged herself back into her abode. Reaching the room where her guest slept, she found a message on the back of the note she gave him. It was form Japan. " 'As a nation, we help each other thrive for as long as time permits. While you may have lost your people, time may give them back to you. As a nation…and perhaps as a friend, I will promise to help your people return in anyway I can. However, you must promise me in return, that you will do everything in your power to survive. Can you do that for me? I know this is strange to be asking this of a stranger, but a nation can trust another nation with matters such as these. With care, Kiku Honda.'" Almost instantly, Okata wanted to slice the note into shreds, but withheld the urge when she practically felt his concern screaming at her. True he was a stranger, but he was also a nation. Only another nation…an older one at that would know the weight of her situation. 'Still…he doesn't even know the half of it.' Taking the note with her, she walked outside and into her forging area. The coals were still red from a piece that she was working on in the early morning. With a flick of the wrist, the note went into the coals and caught fire. Reentering the house, she unraveled a blank scroll and began to write her reply.

~With Japan: time skip 5 days~

It had been some time since he had encountered the little nation in the forest. Japan was sitting in the porch that faced the forest. Though it was not the same one, he found out that it was actually connected to hers by a narrow strip of trees. He had left a note for her, but had yet to receive her response. Shamefully, he had already started planning how to help rebuild her people without her consent. 'Even if she refused help, this matter is not one to take lightly.' His world was interrupted when Pochi whimpered beside him. The Akita was met with a gentle pat on the head. "I'm worried too." Suddenly Pochi's attention was not on his owner but towards the forest. He barked a warning alerting the nation to the bamboo. A black and white wolf with a pale scar on its right eye appeared with a scroll in its maw. It stared at Japan for a few seconds then gently dropped the scroll and disappeared into the forest as silently as it had appeared. It seems like his response has come. Japan stood up and picked up the scroll. It was a plain slightly aged scroll with a silk thread keeping it sealed. Taking it back to his room, Japan cut the thread and opened the scroll. A paper covering fell off and he found a small crystal dagger tied to a necklace keeping the actual scroll closed. Gently placing the necklace beside him, he opened the scroll and found his answer. " 'My people are gone and now it is just me. Time has not brought them back and it probably never will. My people have no hope left. All I have left are the wolves that my people had raised and lived with, but even they do not last forever. Eventually time will take them all away just like it did to my people. I just have to continue going forward till time takes me away too. You can try as hard as you want, but you do not know time as well as I do. Living long gives you experience, but you get more it through suffering. If time wants to make me suffer, the so be it. I will not let other nations carry my burden. From Okata, the Forsaken Land' …. Oh Okata-san." Japan sighed as his heart grew heavy. "Time may have been cruel to you in the past. But I promise you… I will not let time take away another nation."

**So I said then…but that was 100 years ago.**

* * *

**Japanese~**

**Sumimasen- Excuse me**

**Ohaiyogozaimasu- Good morning**

**Gome- short for "Excuse me"**

**Sayonara- Goodbye**

**M-matte- W-wait!**

**W-wareware wa ... futatabi au ... nodarou ka?- Will we meet again?**

**Boku wa yakusoku shimasu- I promise.**


	3. Winter's Question

Author Note: Augh…. spelling errors. My computer officially hates me. Also for those wondering, I used Google Translate for the languages so if something is wrong then you know why. Also I have been asked why Japan's dialogue was weird; that was because when Japanese people say certain sounds, it comes out a little off because in their alphabet they don't have that sound. An example would be words with 'l'. Japanese words don't have an 'l', the closest sound they have is an 'r'. Like (and this is very otaku of me) saying 'Len', it turns into 'Ren'. I will change his dialogue to be normal since this was bugging a lot of people.

* * *

Japan sighed in content as he soaked in his bathtub. He stared at the wooden ceiling, watching the puffs of steam disappear. 'It has been six years since I first met Okata-san. Time flies by so quickly. Who would have thought that we had so much in common?' After a week since he returned home, Okata had been sending Izanami to let him know when she was ready for him to visit, and each time he did. A now familiar chime interrupted his thoughts. "Ki-kun! Are you home?" Japan dunked his head in to hide his flustered face even though no one would be able to see him. He surfaced and stood to look out his window to see Okata in a dark blue kimono with a silver sash standing in the snow. A bundle of grey was balanced on her head. After looking closer, it turned out to be a little wolf pup curled up on her head. "Ah! Okata-san! The door is unlocked. Come in."

"_Hai!_" Japan lowered himself back into the bath and stretched. The sound of footsteps echoed into the room and he deduced that she was in the living room. 'Hisako…. Tsukino.' Okata's human name repeated in his mind. Ever since she had told him her name, Japan could not help but feel a tug in his heart. 'I feel like I have heard it somewhere before. Maybe one of my workers was named that. _Hai…_ lets go with that.' Deciding that he was done with his bath, Japan dressed himself and greeted Okata in the living room. She looked up and smiled. "You said you wanted to talk to me about a World Meeting?" Japan sat down across from her, their pets sitting next to their respective owners. "_Hai._ Every five years we nations hold one in someone's country. This year, the one that will be held next week, is going to be in Italy." Okata nodded slowly. "And?" Japan blushed slightly. "I was wondering if….um…._Anata wa watashitoisshoni kitaidesu ka?_" He looked at her hesitantly. 'Please say yes. It is the only way to put my plan into motion!' Okata stared at the older nation with no obvious emotion on her face. Japan shrunk into his cushion as her crystalline eyes bore into his hazel ones. 'This World Meeting…must be a gathering for nations only, hm? No doubt with nations older and more experienced than us both. Ugh…but I'd be going public and who knows what that could do. Still…' Okata leaned back with a deep sigh. "I'll do it. But you will tell me everything that you will tell the others."

"Of course. " Japan smiled as relief rushed through him. "I-" Okata raised her hand to stop him.

"Tell me a day or two before the meeting. That way I can tell you what you can and cannot say." Okata glanced up and saw Japan's slightly disappointed face. "Japan…I'm glad you care so much, but you must realize where I'm coming from. I've been surrounded by my wolf pack for hundreds of years. Suddenly moving on to human company takes more than six years to get used to. I have a right to be a bit defensive, no?" Japan nodded and bowed slightly. "_Hai._ Forgive me, I did not mean to rush you." She smiled and began to pet the grey pup beside her. "You don't have to apologize. It's fine." An uncomfortable silence reigned as the two nations searched for a not serious topic to discuss. The pets decided to take initiative and started to chat to each other. Pochi still sat next to his owner, but noticed the wolf pup sneak under the table. Ducking his head under the kotatsu he found the pup within inches of his nose. "What are you doing little one?" Pochi huffed. The pup wagged its tail and softly yipped. "I'm Asako Tsukino. I wanted to talk with you."

"Pochi. Pochi Honda. It is nice to meet you, little one."

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Honda!"

"You wished to speak with me?" Pochi tilted his head to the side. Asako nodded. "Its about your age. See, you look like any old dog, but I can tell you're different. We canines don't live long see. But you have an ancient air to you so I got curious."

"It is true, yes we canines do not live long, but I'd surmise that being in the presence of a nation grants me eternal life so to say. I am about a thousand years younger than my friend."

"Is that so? Then…why have we been living a normal lifespan when we live with Alpha? She loves us all so much." Pochi whined. "It may be that since she lost her people, she has lost some properties of a nation. A nation usually radiates an ancient aura, more noticeable to us the older they are. Since I have been near that aura for so long, it must have slowed or maybe even stopped my aging. To be honest, I didn't sense that aura that easily with your alpha. I think hers may have gotten too weak to halt your pack's aging." The pup whined her ears flattening against her fur. "Poor Alpha."

"You worry more about your alpha than your pack?"

"Its not so much worry, its more so that I feel bad for Alpha. She has to witness the birth and death of every single one of our pack members. I've no doubt that she had favorites and watching them die must not have been easy." Pochi sighed in understanding. "Thus is the curse of a nation. Though since it is a pack of wolves and not humans, it happens more often to her than to mine." Asako whined. "True." She turned in the direction of her leader. "I think we should stop for the night. Our owners are still stuck." Pochi huffed out a chuckle. "Indeed. It is late." Asako wiggled her way back to her alpha's side and pawed at her kimono while Pochi uncovered his head and yawned, both actions catching their owner's attention.

"Its rather late. Let me lead you to the guest room, Okata-san." Japan stood and offered a hand to the nation who gladly took it. "Japan, I've come over enough times to know where the guest room is. I'll be fine, but thank you." Okata smiled and picked up Asako. Japan watched as she bowed and soon disappeared down a hallway. Pochi watched as his owner soaked in his friend's appearance as much as he could before leaving for his chambers. He huffed another chuckle and followed his owner to bed.

* * *

**Japanese~**

**Anata wa watashitoisshoni kitaidesu ka? =Would you like to go with me?**

**Hai =Yes**


	4. The Meeting of 1920

Moment of truth! In this chapter, I will start the "interactive" portion of my story. The way it will work is like this:

_Okata's four main love interests will be: Romano, Russia (shocker? I love him don't judge!), England and Japan. At the end of the chapter will be a choice, however you'll only find out who the choice leads to in the next chapter. It is possible for a choice to give no points or take away points for another character. Each choice will usually be one point unless stated otherwise. The points will show how close that character is with Okata. The character with the highest amount of points will affect the ending and epilogue. There is an ending if there is a four-way tie, this ending being a good ending, but it will get rather confusing so try to stick with one character. The whole point of the relationship system is to preserve Okata's status as a nation. Never fear though even the bad ending has a happy side to it. It will just stab the love interests in the feels. No biggy. X3 Also Japan will default with 10 points, England and Romano will default with 5 points for reasons you will see, but if you favor the other characters, then you can easily change the tides of fate. At this point the chapters can get rather short due to a rapid sequence of choices so be ready for that._

Also from here on out all foreign words will be in italics. Since before there was only Japanese, the font change was specified only for that.

* * *

*timeskip a day before the World Meeting~

Okata rushed out onto the balcony of their hotel room as Japan placed his bags down on his bed. She gasped at the sunset view of the sea and watching the seagulls fly past. "I haven't seen the sea in years! Its so pretty." Japan lifted Pochi onto the bed and watched in amusement as she lifted Asako onto her head so the pup could see the view as well. "Have you been to Italy before, Okata-san?" He walked up to the entertained nation. She turned to face him with a smile. "Once when I was really young. Back when my people were beginning to bulk up they encouraged me to travel about to learn more about the world. In the safety of the forest, the only thing to worry about was wild animals so my people would be fine without my presence for awhile. I went just about everywhere, but eventually I succumbed to homesickness and came back."

"I see." The two continued to look at the scenery till the moon began to rise. He had seen the same sights before so many times, but being in the presence of another made the sight a bit more refreshing. "Ah! I almost forgot."

"Hm?" Okata watched Japan's retreating back as he shuffled into the room. He began to rummage through his luggage softly grumbling about his old age as the younger nation walked over to her bed and sat down, the mattress creaking to the new weight. With a muffled "Aha" the raven-haired man turned to face his companion, holding a pale blue box. "_Doozo"_. Okata took the offered package and lifted up the lid. She gasped and ran her fingers over the material. Inside was an almost black, midnight blue military uniform similar to Japan's with gold shoulder pads and tassels. With it came black hakama pants and a small-sheathed dagger. Okata stared in awe before looking at the fidgety nation. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Did you get this tailored just for me?" Okata pulled the uniform out and showed Asako who was beginning to struggle to stay on her excited leader's head. Japan stifled a chuckle. "_Hai. _I had it specially made for the World Meetings." Okata twirled around with the biggest grin he had seen yet. "_Arigatogozaimasu, Nihon!"_ He shook his head with a smile of his own. "It is no problem at all. But it is getting late; we have to get up early for the meeting tomorrow."

"_Hai!"_

After the beds were cleared, the two fell to a deep sleep. But only one of them knew what was to come the following morning.

*timeskip 6:30 AM~

"-ka-n"

"?"

"Oka-an. Okata-san."

"!"

"?!" Japan quickly retracted his hand in time to avoid the dagger Okata apparently went to bed with. She blinked as the two nations locked gazes. Then it clicked it her mind what happened. "Ah! _G-Gomenasai! Watashi wa anata to omotta-"_ Japan raised one hand to silence her and placed the other on the hand that held the dagger. "It's alright. I had that habit too. I was a bit insecure at my first World Meeting as well, but I promise you there is nothing to worry about at the meetings. The other countries are a bit… special, but they won't hurt you." The smaller nation sleepily nodded still taking note of the very long pause and the hesitant 'special'. After parting from Okata's bedside, Japan pulled his white uniform over his shoulders and turned to the other and said, "I will get us some breakfast." before leaving the room to let her change.

*timeskip 6:40 AM~

Japan sighed as he sat on a bench outside of a nearby café. He was waiting to be called for his order and stared at the morning sky. It was a beautiful day yet stormy thoughts brewed in his mind. 'That look in Okata-san's eyes. It was full of fear … and something else I just can't place. Still, I hate to lie to her. I am ashamed that I was able to do so so easily, but what else was I to do? She must have been lonely if she is this frightened to sudden human touch. Could it have to do with her people? Ah…it is too early for this.' A figure sitting next to him snapped the country out of his daze. "England-san?" The blonde next to him grinned a tired grin. Clearly it was still a bit early for him, as the meeting was scheduled for eight am. "Yo, Japan! You wanted to see me?"

"_Hai._ I have invited someone to join us for the meetings. I was wondering if this would be alright since you are the one in charge of this meeting in place of Germany-san." England frowned slightly at the mention of a new comer. "You of all countries would know that these meetings are for countries only. Even our bosses and coworkers and even the little micronations are not allowed to come to these."

"Of course. She will not pose a problem to those rules."

"Even lovers are not allowed Japan!" England whispered hastily. Poor Japan nearly choked at his words. He flushed at the outburst. "W-we're not lovers! We're friends."

"Even friends! Honestly Japan what has gotten into you!? You yourself stress these rules!"

"She's a country! I told you that it would be fine. I was just asking if it was alright with you!" England blinked in surprise at the distressed country in front of him. "Oh. W-well if she's a country then you don't have to ask my permission. She's already supposed to come to these meetings." Japan sighed in annoyance, his usually abundant patience starting to wear thin. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She's new to this. This is her first World Meeting."

"What? But all countries are supposed to come to these. If she hasn't come to the micronation meetings then she has to have been around for a long time already." Japan hesitated and sighed. "Well…her case is rather peculiar. I will tell you about it at the meeting. All I need to know right now is if she is allowed to come or not." England thought for a minute as Japan went inside to check on his order. He stood when the other country returned with a white bag and a drink carrier with two cups in hand. "She can come, but I want to hear everything."

"I will tell you all I am allowed. Until the meeting, England-san." Japan bowed and walked back to his hotel with an unsure England watching him go. After a five-minute walk Japan returned to his hotel room. Knocking softly he turned the knob with his free hand and entered the room. "Okata-san, I'm ba-"

Okata was leaning on the railing on the balcony with Asako and Pochi next to her. She was wearing the uniform that Japan had given her the night before and had unknowingly stunned the older country. The morning sunrise made the slight blue in her uniform disappear completely and the slight tint of blue in her hair more apparent. Her near-black hair was fluttering behind her in a ponytail, four chopsticks holding the mass in place. After a stunned silence, Okata snapped the country out of his stupor. "How long are you going to stand there, Ki-kun?" She turned to face him with a grin. "I'm not that pretty, you know."

Japan cleared his throat in hopes of erasing his blush and slipped through into the room. "On the contrary, you look a lot better than I thought you would. Anyways I bought us something to eat before the meetings." She chuckled and skipped over to the table where Japan was lay out the food, the pets following behind. "_Arigato."_

*timeskip to 7:50 AM~

Okata followed Japan down the halls of the building in silence. The nervousness that was not apparent back in the hotel was now looming over her like a monster. She held her wolf pup closer to her chest as they neared the meeting room. Already voices echoed down the corridor, some arguing and others trying to cease them. Before opening the double doors, Japan turned to face her with a slightly troubled expression. "I believe I mentioned this before, but just to remind you; some of these country are a bit … eccentric. However, I can assure you that they do not mean any offense that may make." Okata smiled sheepishly. "Right." She mentally sighed. 'He hesitated again. I wonder if this will really be alright… well…. Moment of truth heh heh…'

Everyone turned to face Japan as the doors opened to the meeting room. He mentally did a head count of every nation present in the G8 room. 'Italy, Romano, France, China, Russia, England and Prussia…. That's it? Maybe today will not be so bad for Okata-san.' Italy was the first to notice Japan's company but was voiced over by Prussia. "Oi! Japan! You're later than usual! What's up?" Prussia instantly flew over to Japan effectively startling Okata behind him into grabbing his uniform. "Ah! P-prussia-san. Not so-"

"Veeee~ Japan, who's that behind you?" Italy walked up to his friend and tilted to get a better look at Okata. Only then did Prussia notice the tense girl hiding behind Japan. "Hey! Who's the chick?" Japan nodded at Okata and she made her way infront of Japan. She cleared her throat and did her best to cast her nervousness aside. "_Konnichiwa. _I am Okata." She bowed and relaxed as Italy and Prussia backed off to give her space. Romano did a double take of the newcomer. 'Is that?' He blushed slightly upon seeing Okata being harassed and walked up to his bubbly brother, placing a hand on his shoulders that instantly told him to calm down. "I'm Romano and this _idiota_ here is my brother Italy."

"_Fratello!_ That's mean! You can't say stuff like that infront of a pretty _bella!_" Italy frowned at Romano but instantly smiled when he turned to face Okata. "It's nice to meet you, Okata!" He extended his hand out to her, but it took a while for it to click in her mind that it was a greeting. "A-ah yes. It is nice to meet you too, Italy-san. Romano-san." She shook both of their hands; Romano offering his hand after Italy's was shaken. She flinched as Prussia laughed, what she will eventually figure out to be, his signature laugh. "Kesesesesesese~ I am the awesome Prussia! Bow before my awesomeness! Scream that I am awesome! Preach that I am awesome! Bask in my awesome glo-"

"Aiyaaaah! Don't be so loud! It's too early for this kind of volume!" China came in to rescue the traumatized nation at Japan's request almost instantly; relieving all the countries in the room from having to hear Prussia's "I am awesome" rant. While Prussia went to sulk in his chair, another country came to greet Okata; in his very own way. France pulled out a rose from thin air and dashed straight towards Okata. "Why… _bon jour ma colombe. _Can I interest you in a date after the meeting? I know of a lovely French restaurant down the stree-"

"EEEEEAAAAaaaa~"

**THWACK**

France hit the floor with a loud thud as a panicked Okata fled behind a stunned (yet amused) Japan. "_Gomenasai!"_ England, who stood at the back of the room covered his mouth to keep from laughing. 'I like this girl already and she seems a bit familiar. No! I can't let this be the only thing I base her off of. Though I still approve of any and all violence directed towards France. Oh for crying out loud. That frog does not know when to stop does he?' England made his way through the crowd as France tried again to flirt his way into getting Okata on a date with him. " Oi! Frog! Leave the girl alone. Or do you want another thrashing?" France turned to England with a glare. "_Angleterre!_ Don't call me that in front of a lady!"

"She clearly does not want to go on a date. Especially with a frog like you! Now leave her alone or I'll make you!" With a sigh of annoyance to England and a wink to Okata, France took his assigned seat, which was thankfully on the opposite side of the room. "I'm sorry about the fro-France. I hope you aren't too traumatized by his theatrics. He can be rather dynamic. I'm England by the way." With a wobbly sigh of relief, Okata once again took her spot infront of Japan. Deciding to try her English she decided to thank England without using Japanese. "Thank you, England-san. It is nice to meet you."

'She's…really pretty too.' England smiled but then suddenly frowned as he snapped out of his short daze. "D-don't think I helped you because I felt bad for you though!" England's outburst startled the country. "Eh?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to vent today. That's all! No pity whatsoever!" China and Japan sighed as they watched the pathetic show infront of them. They both knew that England felt bad for her, but his tsundere nature was not helping to get that point across. During the conflict, Italy and Romano seemed to have disappeared. 'Maybe they got the hint that she will be attending this meeting.' Japan thought to himself as he sat down in his seat. Suddenly the air in the room turned cold and it was **his** turn to introduce himself. Russia calmly walked over to Okata as the present countries backed away. "Ufufufu~ Allo! My name is Russia." The poor Italian brothers came in at a bad time when they saw who was speaking. Both were trembling in fear and snuck their way into the room; Romano doing his best not to let the chair he held drag on the floor. Okata was either not getting the picture being drawn out infront of her or she was very good at masking her emotions like Japan because she was not trembling or anything. "It is nice to meet you, Russia-san." She bowed and the Russian smiled. "I have a question for you, Okata." All the countries shuttered as they realized what Russia was going to say next. England whispered to China. "Who do you think should save her this time?" China blanked and shuttered again. "Don't look at me aru~! I'm not going up against Russia!" While Okata heard their conversation, she didn't dare ask as she figured that it was most likely about the towering country infront of her. "Um…yes?"

"You will become one with Mother Russia, _da?_"

"Eh? But I-"

"Ok! Let's start this meeting shall we? Everyone is present, yes? Answer when I say your name. Italy?" England abruptly shouted and made his way to the head of the table, effectively startling all the countries save Russia. While the headcount continued, Russia glared at England but then brushed it off and sat down in his seat. Romano placed the chair he held next to Japan and Okata mouthed a thank you causing him to blush again. 'She's gotten big. I wonder if she still remembers me?'

The meeting continued without mention of their guest and soon it was noon. Okata, though attentive throughout the entire debate, quickly got bored and began to cuddle with the snoozing pup in her arms. England gave a huff of annoyance. Once again as usual they had not accomplished anything, but thankfully no fights broke out. "Alright everyone, we will have a two hour lunch break. Be back in this room at 1:00 sharp. No later than that!" A medley of 'yay' and the room was quickly being deserted of countries save for a few. France and Japan were still doing paperwork and Okata was wondering the room. She glanced at the clock in shock.

'It's already 11? Huh…time goes by fast.' She tapped Japan on the shoulder to get his attention. Due to the business like setting, Okata dropped her nickname for the country. "Japan-san, are you hungry? Shall we go to the cafeteria?"

He smiled apologetically. "Ah, _Sumimasen_, Okata-san. I still have work to do. But you can go without me. Do you know where it is?" She shook her head.

"It's the entirety of the second floor. The stairs are down the hall, the second right." France cut in with a wink causing Okata to shudder in disgust. Japan cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him.

"It's the majority of the second floor. The entrance is the first door you see when you enter." She nodded. "_Arigato, Nihon!"_ Before exiting the room, she let Asako walk on the carpeted floor. England watched her go before he started to tail her. When she had pasted the first door on the right, he quickly but silently advanced till he was almost right behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okata can I-!" He froze as one of the sharpened chopsticks that held up her hair nearly pierced his throat. She glared at him with glazed eyes, fear quickly being replaced with panic. 'What the!?'

"Ah! _Gomenasai!_ I didn't mean it! You startled me and I thought you –" She quickly pulled the chopstick away and back into her ponytail. She mentally facepalmed herself in annoyance. 'Damn! I did it again! One of these days I'm actually going kill someone and watch they only wanted to get my attention. Just watch, that's going to happen and what am I going to say?'

"Nono! It's my fault! I should have called you instead. You must still be jumpy from this morning. Can I uh…still ask my question?" England rubbed the back of his neck flustered by his mistake. Okata took some deep breaths before answering to calm herself down. "_Hai._ You may."

'Well at least she doesn't seem to stay angry long.' "Um I was wondering how long you have known Japan?" 'Sigh that's not what I was going to ask, but of course I made the decision to wait till the next meeting right at the last second.'

Okata blinked in confusion. "How long I have known _Nihon?_" She mentally sweatdrop. 'What does that have to do with anything? … Don't tell me he thinks we're together!' "Um today makes it seven years now. Why?"

"Hahaha! Oh good for you. Well that's all I wanted to know so I'll just go now. See you at the cafeteria! Bye!"

"Eh?! Ah…o..k…." The country didn't even get to finish as England had already disappeared around the corner. She sighed. 'Ki-kun wasn't kidding. The countries are weird. But he was right when he said that they don't mean any harm. At least the few I've met so far...'

"Veeee~ Ah! _Bella_!" Her thoughts were interrupted when the Italy brothers came down the hall. Italy jumped up to Okata and began to flail his arms happily in the presence of female. "Do you wanna eat with us at the cafeteria? I brought plenty of pasta from home to share with everyone!" Romano sighed as he made his way over to the two. "Oi Veneziano, don't force your food on others." Okata giggled as she listened to the brothers argue. "I would love to join you for lunch, but I already have lunch packed for myself so you can have it."

"See? I told you you just had to ask her, _fratello!"_ Italy hung his arms around Okata and smirked in the direction of his brother. The older one huffed and made his way past them to the stairs. "Shut up, _idiota!_"

"Awaah! Don't leave us behind, _fratello!"_

*timeskip 12:20 pm~

Romano watched as Okata conversed with the other countries that had begun to crowd around her on the balcony unaware that his brother had seen him staring. He had seen Russia and England come up to her and made a request for her to stay at their hotel room for the night. Both requests were replied with "I'll have to ask Japan-san." 'Hmph! The bastards don't even have a clue how rude their being to her. They don't even know her; she just shows up at one meeting and she's the talk of the building.' Italy hummed in delight as he eavesdropped on his brother's thoughts. Since they were the same country, they had the ability to mentally link themselves whenever they wanted. Romano sighed and glared at his brother. "Veneziano, I'm giving you one warning. Get out of my head. Now!" The younger laughed innocently and the link was severed. "I don't know what you're talking about, _fratello_" This caused the older brother to grumble and curse in Italian. Italy laughed as he saw his brother go back to staring at Okata. "You know, if you're so jealous of the thought of all the attention Okata's getting, then why don't you ask if she wants to stay our villa!"

**WAPACK**

"Ow! _Fratello!_" Italy held his head in pain as Romano glared at him again. "You stupid _idiota!_ You can't just invite random people over to our villa! Besides, she'll just give us the exact same answer as the Russian and English bastards! Not to mention she's rooming with that Japan guy. He may not even let her stay over at anyone else's rooms! I bet you he just wants her all to himself." Italy pouted as Romano spouted fire. "Ve~ Japan's not like that! I'm sure if we ask him, maybe she can stay over. How about this, I'll go ask Japan and you can go ask Okata! Heeeeee!" Italy yelped as Romano moved to slap him again. He paused and thought about his brother's offer. With annoyed huff, Romano dropped his hand and stood up. "Alright, Veneziano. I'll go through with your plan this time." Italy cheered and ran off to find Japan. 'Now for the awkward part of trying to convince Okata. I'm starting to hate this plan already…' Romano braced himself and made his way towards Okata. When he got close, she was playing with the little puppy that came with her. He hesitated and cleared his throat, but not before noticing that Italy had given him a thumbs up. 'What does that mean?!'

"Romano-san?" He jumped and saw Okata looking at him with curious eyes. He cleared his throat again. "Um, hey. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay at our villa with my frate- er my brother and me. Besides I have something I wanna show you." She sighed and looked down. 'Uh oh! Is that instant rejection?'

"Since it would be rude to reject your offer and if you're sure it will be alright, then I suppose I don't mind…" Romano braced himself. 'Oh boy. Here comes the 'but' …' She looked up with an apologetic smile. "… but I have to ask Japan if its ok with him. Can you wait till later?" He sighed and smiled. "Of course! Find me after the meeting. I'll be with my brother." Okata nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly time for the next meeting, shall we get going?" Romano checked his watch and nodded. 'I never trust those clocks.'

*timeskip to 4 pm~

"And that concludes the meetings for today. I hope you're all proud, we didn't get anything done!" England growled at the uncaring countries. He glanced at Japan and gave him a slight nod. The Asian bowed and stood up form his seat. "Pardon me, everyone, but may I have your attention?"

"Aiya~ This better be good Japan! I want to leave this place. I can't stand being next to Russia!" China quickly shut his mouth when said Russia turned to him with a smile. "Oh? You don't like my company?"

"Shut it, you gits! Japan has my permission to speak." England roared in anger. Japan dipped his head. "Thank you, England-san. China-san, I will do my best to keep this as brief as I can. Ahem, as you all know this morning we were gifted with the presence of another country. You all have made your acquaintances by now to Okata and I am sure you all have questions about her. I will answer as many as I can in her stead. Due to certain events, as much as I wish to officially welcome her a country, she will act as a prefecture until she is able to rebuild her population. Keep in mind that she is still a country and will be given all rights as such, however in addition to her namesake as a prefecture, from this day onward she is to act as my personal bodyguard as well until the day that she regains her population. That is all I will say." When Japan finished, all the countries in the room exploded into murmurs and mumblings. Both Okata and Japan flinched as many came to them bombarding them with questions.

"What do you mean due to certain events?" "What happened?" "How can she be a country and a prefecture?" "What do you need a bodyguard for, Japan?" "That can't be it! Tell us more!"

"Enough!" The countries became dead silent as an enraged England came storming up to them. "Japan's word is final. If he refuses to say anymore then it is clearly because Okata does not want him to say any more. Respect her privacy, you bloody gits!" Okata sighed in relief as the countries backed away to give her and Japan space. Turning to England, she bowed in gratitude and the countries left to pack their things. _"Etto…Nihon?"_ Okata tapped Japan on the shoulder earning her a confused glance. "_Hai?"_

"I know it was just discussed that I was to be your bodyguard, but Russia-san, England-san, and Romano-san have asked me to stay over at their place for the night. I was wondering if I had your permission. I don't know what to do… what do you say?" Japan thought for a bit and decided…

**~Choices**

**Yes, Let Okata see more of Italy (chapter 5)  
**

**Yes, Let Okata make friends with an ally (chapter 7)  
**

**Yes, Let Okata make friends with … him (chapter 9)  
**

**(hesitant) Yes, let Okata makes friends (chapter 11)  
**

* * *

**Japanese~**

**Arigatogozaimasu- Thank you so much!**

**Gomenasai- I'm sorry**

**Etto- Um**

**Nihon- Japan**

**Sumimasen- Excuse me/ Forgive me (in a sense)**

**Doozo- Here**

**French~**

**Bon jour ma colombe- Hello my dove.**

**Angleterre- England**

(if you know the series then you should know what _fratello, bella, _and _idiota_ are so I'll leave those out.


	5. Path of History 1

**Yes, Let Okata see more of Italy**

Japan nodded and smiled. "It is fine with me. Getting to know the other countries can help you in any situation you need. As for who to go with, you can always stay with the others tomorrow. The World Meeting is three days long after all."

"Are you sure this is alright? I am supposed to be your bodyguard."

"Of course. Besides, it is best if my bodyguard had others to rely on when trouble comes, right?"

"I see your point. I think I should start with Romano then that way I can get a feel for the city and he did mention he wanted to show me something." Okata beamed and gave Japan a small peck on the cheek. "_Arigato,_ Ki-kun!" She shouted before zooming out the room leaving Japan a flustered mess.

"Romano-san! Italy-san!" Romano turned to find Okata skipping happily after him and Italy. "Good news! Japan-san said that I could stay for the night." Italy cheered and turned to his brother. "Yay! See? Was that so hard, Romano?" Romano blushed. "Shut up! Let's just go already! It's going to get colder if we wait any longer." Both nodded and the three began to make their way onto the snowy streets.

**(Romano gained 1 point.)**

"Here we are!" Italy spun around infront of the front door. Okata took in the sight as Romano fumbled around with his keys. They currently stood in the courtyard; dead vines crawled up the cobblestone walls of the building. It seemed to be about two stories with windows facing the courtyard. It was rather big for two people. "There's the slippery _demone!_ Alright! In the house we go!" Romano slipped the key in and out quickly making way for the two inside. "Veneziano, go light the fireplace! It's freezing in here."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" With that Italy bounced into another room, his winter coat, gloves and scarf still on. With a sigh, Romano turned to their guest. "I swear, he flirts with ladies, but he doesn't know how to treat them. I'll show you to your room." Okata nodded and followed him upstairs. "The bedrooms are all upstairs. Bathrooms are in the bedrooms. Kitchen, dining room and living room is all downstairs, got it?"

"_Hai."_ He stopped infront of the oak door infront of the stairs. "This is Veneziano's room. If you need help with anything, you can usually find him here on in the art room." They continued down the hall to another door. "This is my room, I don't think they gave you any, but if you need help with the paperwork then come see me here." He pointed to the end of the hall where two more doors stood. "The next door is the art room. My brother is usually there after dinner and lunch. The door at the end of the hall is the guest room where you'll be staying." Okata bowed. "_Arigato."_ Romano sighed and opened the door to the guest room. 'I'll just take that as a thank you.' The room was rather big. The white wood floors had two blue rugs near the bed and the window. White walls with charcoal sketches were covered by dressers and tables. The bed was queen sized with blue sheets and gray pillows. Dust went flying when Okata placed her bag on the bed causing her to go into a sneezing fit. Romano grimaced. "Sorry about the dust. We haven't had anyone over in while. Usually Spain comes over uninvited, but lately he's been busy dealing with economic issues." Okata covered her nose and smiled. "It's ok."

"Well make yourself at home, but don't wander around too much. It'd be a pain to have you get lost on your first day here." Romano shrugged off his coat and left the room. He called down the hallway, "I'll call you when dinner is ready." before going downstairs. Left alone, Okata took off her jacket and dropped it onto the bed before shuffling over to the window. She placed her hand on the freezing glass, ignoring the coming pain. "Even in winter, this place is really pretty." Feeling paws on her pants, she looked down and saw Asako whimper.

"Even if it looks pretty, the cold floor makes my pads hurt!" Okata chuckled and picked up the puppy. "It's not as bad as winter at home though right?" The puppy pouted. "At least the snow was soft and not hard like the wood." Okata let out a hearty laugh before setting Asako on her head. "You know you'll have to get used to it eventually. I can't keep spoiling you like this! If you don't like the floor then stay on the bed or the rugs."

"Fine… I still prefer snow to wood." Okata sighed and walked over to the bed. "Let me change then we'll go explore the first floor."

"Ok." Asako jumped onto the blanket and sat nicely while she watched her leader unbutton her top. While her alpha was removing her clothes, Asako opened her bag and pulled out her clothes. After changing into a dark blue yukata and folding her uniform for tomorrow, Okata picked the wolf pup up and placed her on her head once again. Okata glanced at the clock for the time. "5:30 pm." As she made her way to the first floor, the heat from the fireplace became more noticeable. This caught the attention of a certain pup causing her to leap from her post and bound over to the fireplace. "Hey!" Okata hissed in vain as the pup was soon gone. "Honestly…fine then…I'll just leave you then." With a huff, Okata turned and entered the nearest room.

Surprisingly, she didn't run into either of the brothers for quite a while, at least until she reached the snowy backyard. Okata marveled at the bleak landscape before her. "This makes me miss the countryside quite a bit. I haven't seen anyone own so much land for a while now." She mumbled to herself enjoying the quite moment. The distant thudding of feet on wood alerted her to one of her hosts. 'From the timing between steps I'd say he's skipping. It's most likely Italy-san. …Just to be sure, I'm going to look.' Sure enough, Italy was skipping directly towards her with the widest smile she has seen all day. "Veee~ Okata! There you are!" He skid to a stop infront of the doorway to the yard. "How do you like the house?" Okata giggled at the hopeful look that Italy had plastered to his face. "Your home is very nice. I didn't know other countries had such big tracks of land on their property like in Japan. Do you use it for farming?"

"Mhm! _Fratello_ grows tons of stuff during the season, especially tomatoes!"

"To-me-to-?" Italy nodded and tilted his head to the side in thought. "Do you like farming as well?" Okata folded her hands behind her back, watching the bizarre curl on Italy's head bob up and down in amusement. It made her wonder how she didn't notice it before. That or she did notice and just decided to ignore it. "_Hai._ Though it does get a bit tedious sometimes, it can be fun." Italy blinked and stared at Okata in slight shock before laughing. "Hehe…you sound just like my _fratello!_ Oh! Speaking of Romano, he asked me what you wanted for dinner: Pasta or Pizza!" This threw Okata for a loop. 'I don't know what either of those are. I've heard Italy-san shout pasta on numerous occasions already. From what I've grasped, it must be his favorite. Even Ki-kun said that Italy likes pasta to a bit of an unhealthy degree. I haven't heard Romano-san say it yet though. Maybe he doesn't like it. But I am being given a choice…. hah…what to choose?'

_**In segments like this where Okata is with one of the love interests for example in Romano's home, only Romano will get or loose points. Also here is a chance to unlock a bonus character for those who get the **__**bad ending or are doing the reset story line only**__**. There are a total of three bonus characters all of which are not going to be named. **_

**Choices~**

**Pasta (Ch 6)  
**

**Pizza (Ch 7)  
**

* * *

**Italian~**

**demone- demon**


	6. Path of the Kingdom 1

**Yes, Let Okata make friends with an ally**

Japan nodded and smiled. "It is fine with me. Getting to know the other countries can help you in any situation you need. As for who to go with….hm…" He held his chin in thought. "How about England-san? I made an alliance with him not too long ago and he is a good friend of mine. You can stay with the others on another day. The World Meeting is three days long after all." Okata smiled. "I suppose so. But are you sure its alright for me to go? I am you're bodyguard after all."

"Of course. Besides, if you can make friends with England-san, he is sure to help you if you need it." Okata beamed and gave Japan a small peck on the check. Before she rushed out of the room she yelled, "_Arigato, _Ki-kun!" leaving a flustered Japan behind.

Okata flew down the corridor before stumbling to a halt when she saw England conversing with France by a window. Even from the distance that she was at, she could hear their conversation clearly. "For the last time frog, I am not going to let you sleep in my hotel room."

"Aw, but I heard that you invited Lady Okata to your room!" England scoffed. "I'm very sure she doesn't want to see you again after you tried to molest her at first glance."

"I wasn't trying to molest her! That's crude and rude!"

"That's the point! You don't just rush at a pretty lady and try to woo her into a date when you've just met her! You know very well how she reacted!"

"I just startled her that's all! Besides, I apologized to her already."

"And she still glares at you. I doubt calling her 'Lady Okata' is going to fix that anytime soon."

"Come on, _Angleterre!_ Just this once! I promise I won't do anything!"

"Like I can trust you on any promise! Now leave before she arrives or you might get punched in the face by both of us!" France sighed in defeat and began to walk towards the entrance. "You always make things difficult, _Angleterre_…" England just stared at him in annoyance before calling out. "Don't forget to give Canada your notes!"

"Who?" England spun around and found Okata staring with narrow eyes behind him. "Oh Okata! I didn't see you there." England bowed as a custom that he learned from Japan. Okata bowed slightly before asking her question again. "Who is Canada?"

"Ah! Right. Canada is France's … er… brother I suppose you can say. He stayed with America since he's dealing with government issues." Okata nodded slightly. "Right….and who is this America?" England mentally slapped himself. 'Stupid me. I should have just said who he was too. She only knows who came to the meeting.' "America is my little brother in a sense. He didn't come to the meeting either." Again Okata nodded before her expression brightened. "I see. Anyways, Japan gave me permission to stay over for the night." England smiled before looking at his watch. "That's great. We'd better go. I don't remember when it starts to get dark in Italy so it's best to go now."

"_Hai._" Okata began to walk towards the entrance while England lagged behind. 'Was that…suspicion in her eyes? Nah. It must be my imagination.' With a shrug, he followed Okata to the doors where his taxi was waiting.

**(England got 1 point.)**

"Alright. Here we are. Let me just get the lights." Okata blinked as light filled the room. To her surprise England's hotel room was in the exact same hotel as her and Japan's; being only a few floors higher. They even saw Japan in the lobby and had agreed to go out for dinner together. "Sorry about the mess. My flight came in really late last night." Okata tilted her head to the side in confusion before looking around. She hadn't even noticed the luggage scattered on the second bed. "_Aa iya. _Its alright." Setting her self down on the closest chair, she waited for England to finish putting his paperwork away. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his guest the entire time. 'I don't want to be so cautious of her, but I can't shake the feeling that I know her already.'

"Say…have you ever been to my place before?" Okata perked up. "Eh? _Etto…_I might have a long time ago. I'm not sure though. I went traveling a very long time ago and I don't quite remember every place I went." England nodded and went back to being hunched over his papers. "I see." He straightened up and stretched. "Alright. That about does it for today's notes. Shall we go down to the lobby and wait for Japan?" Okata nodded and followed England to the door before nearly colliding into his back. "Um…you might have to leave your friend behind. I don't think the restaurants will let him in."

"Her."

"What?"

"She is female." Asako huffed as if knowing the gender of wolf was obvious; which it sort of was. Even Okata rolled her eyes at the dumbfounded country. "Anyways, I guess I will just have to give her my leftovers." The puppy pouted and jumped from Okata's arms to the bed, giving a wave with her tail as a goodbye. "Er…ok then. Let's go." When the two countries made their way to the lobby, Japan had yet to appear; so they decided to wait on the side. Okata was watching the snowfall when she heard the rustling of paper. Looking over at England she came face to face with something black. She suppressed the urge to cringe as she recognized the smell of something burnt. "?"

"As a snack. Our reservation isn't for another 2 hours, but we don't have Italy to guide us to the restaurant. We'll have to take the long way to get there and that's a lot of walking."

"I see. Um…what is it?" England gave a hopeful smile, which looked rather cute on him, but Okata wouldn't say that to him. "It's a scone. I made a batch before I left home. Its like a…" England paused in though. 'Uh…what would this be like in comparison to Japanese food? Oh! What was that thing Japan gave me before? A monju?' "…like a plain monju!" Okata raised her eyebrows in curiosity. 'A plain manju? That doesn't sound that appetizing. And…it doesn't look very appetizing either….but he is offering and it would be rude to refuse especially since he homemade it. Sigh…what to do?'

_**In segments like this where Okata is with one of the love interests for example with England, only England will get or loose points. Also there are chances to unlock bonus characters for those who get the **__**bad ending or are doing the reset story line only**__**. There are a total of three bonus characters all of which are not going to be named.**_

**Choices~**

**Eat the (?)scone(?) (Ch 9)  
**

**Politely decline (Ch10)  
**

* * *

**Japanese~**

**Aa iya- Oh no.**

**Etto- Um...**


	7. Path of Winter

**Yes let Okata make friends with…him**

Japan nervously sighed before nodding. "It is fine with me. Getting to know the other countries can help you in any situation you need. As for who to go with…." He paused and Okata could see the hesitation in his eyes, but she didn't quite understand. "I guess you can with Russia-san." 'Its better to have him as an ally and not an enemy after all. But I might not leave this meeting with my prefecture….'

"I see. Well thank you anyways, Ki-kun!" She gave him a small peck on the cheek before dashing off to find Russia, leaving Japan a flustered and nervous wreck; both emotions hidden behind a slight frown.

Okata didn't have to go far; in fact all she had to do was follow the sound of chattering teeth. 'I think its coming from over here…' She turned to the corner to find three other countries standing infront of Russia who smiled cutely, though she would never say it. "Um… Mr. Russia? Do you want us to go and call the taxi? It's supposed to start snowing soon." The shortest of the three spoke up trembling in fear like the two that stood next to him. Russia giggled and placed a hand on the smaller country's head. "Ufufufu~ that would be so nice of you. You will call me when it gets here, _da?_." A taller country with brown wavy hair stopped shaking and looked at Russia with what seemed to be surprise. "Mr. Russia? Are you not coming with us?" Russia waved the comment off. "I am waiting for someone. Like I said, you will call me when the taxi gets here…_Da?"_ Russia leaned in with his same smile, but his expression couldn't be seen from far away. The three jumped and sprinted down the hall towards the door, all of them screaming. "Yes Mr. Russia!" Russia straightened up before noticing Okata in the hall. Whatever expression he made had disappeared completely and he trotted up to the country prefecture. "Allo Okata. Do you have your answer?" Okata nodded. "Japan said that I could stay for the night." Apparently he was expecting rejection considering how he stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh! Well that's nice of him. Let's go shall we?"

"Ah. _Hai._" Okata followed the Russian to the doors where the three countries from before were shivering from the cold. The dirty blond of the three nearly dropped the glasses he was cleaning when he realized Russia was behind him. "M-Mr. Russia! Forgive me. I didn't see you!" Russia waved it off with his gloved hand. "Nothing to apologize for, Estonia. Ah, I should introduce you all, _da?_" He motioned for Okata to step forward. "Okata, these three are my subordinates. The short one is Latvia, the one with glasses is Estonia and the other one is Lithuania." Okata bowed to the three countries and the one called Lithuania returned the notion. No sooner had the Lithuanian bowed, the other two bowed shortly after as if getting the picture that this was a greeting. Russia giggled before scanning the snowy road. "Ah here comes a taxi."

**(Russia gained 1 point.)**

"Aw… was it really all that unpleasant?" Russia giggled in amusement as a flustered Okata continued to walk through the lobby of the hotel. Since the taxi could not hold all five of them, Latvia had to sit in Lithuania's lap and Okata in Russia's the entire way to the hotel. "All I ask is that this situation not occur again if possible." The Baltic trio could only stare in sympathy before Latvia noticed someone very alarming. In a hushed panicky tone, he tried desperately to get his boss's attention. "Mr. Russia! It's Belarus!" With a visibly jolt; Russia scanned the lobby and found Belarus and Ukraine at the reception counter. Confused, Okata eavesdropped on their conversation. Apparently the one Okata assumed to be Belarus was trying to find out which room was Russia's, while the other she assumed was Belarus's sister (?) was trying to calm the country down. Russia's face filled with panic and gave Latvia a shove while ushering the other Baltics to hide with him. Latvia tapped Okata on the shoulder and pulled her towards the elevators. "Mr. Russia wants you to go to your room and get whatever you need for tonight."

"Eh? Why?"

"That woman is Miss Belarus. She is Russia's little sister, but she terrifies him. It's most likely that she booked a room in this hotel just to find Mr. Russia. He said that we're going to stay at the Russian Embassy instead of the hotel."

"Ah…_hai…"_ Okata sighed as they reached her floor. 'It must be really bad if she terrifies him to such an extent…' She unlocked the door to her room and went in, grabbing her sleeping gown (it was actually a pale blue yukata, but Japan has referred to it as a sleeping gown once as it is what England called it when he had stayed over.) and a bag of homemade dried meat for Asako to eat for dinner. Soon Latvia and Okata were heading back to the lobby when, much to Latvia's dying sanity, the elevator that they were about to enter held one Belarus and one exhausted Ukraine. Upon seeing one of Russia's subordinate, Belarus wasted no time trying to get all the information about Russia's whereabouts from the poor Baltic. Okata tried to save the Baltic but was held back by Ukraine. "Sorry, but its up to Latvia to get out of this one. Once she's like that, the only thing that will get her out of it is information. Oh. I'm Ukraine by the way. I'm Russia's big sister." Ukraine held out her hand which Okata shook, still slightly distracted by the scene next to her. "I'm … Okata." Just as Ukraine said, Belarus sprinted off to find Russia on the floor, leaving a distraught Latvia. Ukraine gave a wave and chased after her sister. Entering the elevator, Latvia sighed. "I really should have heard that coming…"

"Heard?" Latvia smiled weakly. "At the World Meetings, Belarus and Ukraine are always together. You can usually tell when Ukraine is around."

"So…that thudding?"

"Would be Miss Ukraine's… yeah." Now Okata felt bad. She had heard the sound coming, but thought nothing of it. When Russia spotted the two countries, he ushered them into the taxi and the group sped off to the Russian Embassy.

*timeskip 6:30 pm~

The Baltics were currently leading Okata to the room where they stayed on Russia's orders. "Are you sure this is alright?" Lithuania turned to Okata with a smile. "As long as Mr. Russia approves of it, then its fine." She sighed in relief. It was a Japanese thing to not want to be a bother to others. Latvia opened the door at the very end of the hallway. "Here we are. Since you're here, we're short one bed." Lithuania sighed and the Baltics discussed what to do while Okata looked around the room. Three well-made beds stood against the dark green walls of the room. Next to them were three draws and a table against the window. The dark oak floors creaked as the countries entered the room. "If you have a spare blanket then I can sleep on the floor." Okata offered.

"We couldn't possible let a lady sleep on the ground!" The prefecture stared in amusement as the Baltics screeched in sync. Eventually it was decided that Latvia would sleep with Estonia and Lithuania and Okata would take the remaining beds. By that time it was time for dinner and Lithuania rushed off to the kitchen. Okata bowed to the countries with an expression of sadness. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." Estonia shook his head and smiled. "Its no problem at all. Though I do have to wonder…" The Baltics looked at each other with dread before Estonia continued. "….did Mr. Russia ask you...the question?" Latvia turned to hide his blush as Okata cutely tilted her head, which she didn't realize was cute. "The question?" With a hesitant sigh, Estonia elaborated. "Did he ask you if he wanted to become one with him?" Thinking back to the meeting, a light bulb went off in Okata's mind. "Oh. I believe he did." Panic filled the Baltics in that instant. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Okata flinched at the sudden raise in volume. "I didn't get to answer." Estonia calmed himself down and gave her a very serious look. "Whatever you do, never say yes to that question! For your own safety, you must never say yes when Mr. Russia asks you that question!" Still rather confused, Okata pushed further. "And…if I do?"

"You'll end up like us! I mean yeah, you get to be protected by Mr. Russia, but its hell here! He's so scaryyyyyyyyy!" Latvia launched himself into Okata's arms and started to sob uncontrollably. Something clicked in her and she instantly tried to calm the frightened countries down. 'Poor things. Is Russia-san really that bad? He seems like an alright guy.'

~With Lithuania…

"Oops! I better ask Mr. Russia what he wants to eat before I take anything out." In rushed strides, he made his way to Russia's office and rapidly rapped on the door. "Mr. Russia. It's me Lithuania. May I come in?" A muffled "yes" echoed through the wood and Lithuania poked his head in. Russia sat in the middle of the room working on the paperwork from the meeting. A big wraparound mahogany desk stood infront of him and a fur rug separated him form his subordinate. Bookshelves wrapped around the walls and stopped with enough room for a fireplace right behind Russia. Lithuania shuddered at the sight. Russia had lit the fireplace and as the only light source in the room, it cast shadows on his boss that made him even scarier than before. Russia turned to face the Baltic with a calm smile, but due to the fireplace it looked like Russia was pissed. "What did you need, Lithuania?" The Lithuanian gulped. "Ah…I was wondering what you wanted me to make for dinner." Russia giggled. "Aw, you're so considerate. Let's see…" 'I would love to have some Shchi in this weather. But I have guest, I should at least make something she is comfortable with. Most likely японские блюда. Still, it would be best if she had taste of cuisine from all over world and what better place to start than русский!'

**Choices~**

**Make Russian food**

**Make Japanese food**

* * *

**Russian~**

**Shchi- traditional Russian cabbage soup**

**японские блюда- Japanese dishes**

**русский- Russian**


	8. Path of Sun 1

**(hesitant) Yes, let Okata go**

Japan hesitated for a bit before answering. "I suppose if you really want to then you may stay over with the others." Okata mentally winced. 'I didn't want to bother him that much…' "_Nihon_…if you say so." Without another word, Okata left the room. Japan watched her go with a heavy heart. He really enjoyed being with her, and while he trusted the other countries, he couldn't help but be worried for his prefecture. 'Still, she did show a sense of loyalty by asking my permission. She must want to keep her part of the bargain as much as I do.' With the swipe of his hand he gathered his papers and made his way to the entrance. He just exited the building when he heard his name being called from down the hall. Looking back, he found Okata bounding after him "Okata-san? I thought you were going to stay over with the others." Okata smiled. "I just told them that I was too busy and that I would stay over another time."

"But… I gave you permission to stay over." She waved it off. "I'm sure I'll have plenty of other times to stay over. Besides, I am your bodyguard." Okata ended with a wink before chuckling at Japan's blush.

**(Japan gained 1 point)**

Back at the hotel, Okata and Japan were happily conversing on their way to the elevators when a voice broke their train of thought. "Yo Japan!" Okata turned just in time to see England walk up to the two with a grin on his face. "Ah! And Okata too I see. I didn't know you had the same hotel as me!" Japan smiled. "This is a surprise to me as well. What floor are you on?"

"10th floor. 1005"

"We are on the 7th floor. Our room is 712." England grinned before an idea popped into his mind. "Hey, you wanna go out for dinner tonight? We can go find a Chinatown if you all want Asian food!" Japan and Okata looked at each other before smiling. "That's sounds great. I think I remember the name of a Japanese restaurant there. I can call in a reservation if you wish." England gave a wave before heading towards the elevators. "Sounds good. Give me a call when you're done. Meet back here?"

"I suppose."

*skip to Japan's hotel room~

"_Rìběn_!" Okata jumped causing Asako to bounce on the bed. Japan only sighed as if already knowing who the caller was. Shuffling his way to the door, Japan positioned himself in an unusual way, almost as if he was bracing himself for something. When the door opened, a brown haired Asian launched himself at the Japan only to land face first onto the floor as Japan quickly sidestepped out of the way. "_Chūgoku-san_."

"Aiyaaaa~" China groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "What was that for Japan?! You used to love it when _Dàgē_ gave you a hug!" Ignoring the embarrassing memory, Japan closed the door and helped him up. "What did you need, China-san?"

"I wanted to see my little _Sūnnǚ_~ aru!" China's eyes sparkled in delight while Japan and Okata's clouded in confusion. "_Sunn_…what?"

"_Sunn_… China-san…Since when did you consider yourself a _Rōjin_?"

"Aiyaaa! I'm not an old man! You're my little brother and since Okata came from your land then its only logical that she is my little granddaughter ~aru!" Japan sighed. "China-san, if you are going to put it that way, then don't you mean _Mei_?" China pouted while pulling Okata into an unwelcome hug. "But _Sūnnǚ_ sounds cuter than _Zhínǚ_!" If life were an anime, then Japan would have a sweatdrop on his head. "You are willing to sacrifice being called an old man just to call Okata-san by a cuter name…. you truly know no bounds…" His words went unheard as China continued to cuddle with Okata. "So, Okata, do you still remember your _Yéyé ~aru?_" She had to admit something was familiar about the old country. Suddenly it dawned on her. "J_osei_?!" China squealed and snuggled into Okata's hair! "You do remember! You got so big! You were such a tiny thing, you are so cute~ aru!" Japan stood in awe as the two continued to cuddle while also doing his best not to laugh at Okata's nickname for China. "Okata-san…you met China-san before?" China looked up with a grin. "Yes indeed! I saw her wandering through my land a long time ago. I didn't realize that she was a country until the meeting ~aru."

"Remember when I told you I went traveling when I was little? I started by crossing over the sea and ended up in China then I followed the coast around to other countries." Okata strained her neck to look over at Japan before glaring at Asako who was laughing at her alpha's distress. Eventually Japan managed to get China off of Okata and came onto the topic of tonight. "So you're going to one of my Chinatowns with _Yāpiàn ~ aru?_" Okata nodded as she pet the sleeping pup. China stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Then I will join you ~aru!"

"Eh? _Demo…_China-san. I already made the reservations at a restaurant for three."

"Well add another person to it. Besides, if I come with you, then you can eat for cheaper." Japan and Okata looked at each other before slowly nodding. "Alright. I shall call the restaurant." Okata scratched her cheek sheepishly. "I'll call England-san then." Okata moved to pick up the hotel phone but China stopped her. "Nono, don't tell him. It can be a surprise!" Japan sighed at the immaturity of the eldest. "China-san…."

"Eh? But…" China chuckled. "I'm only joking. _Yāpiàn_ will get mad and ruin the night." Okata sighed and dialed England's room number only to be met with no answer. China over heard and shrugged. "Well no helping that. He must have left already." She turned to Japan. "Should I go down and tell him?"

"Hm. As much as I'd like to, we are still heading to Chinatown for dinner. I can just explain to him what happened."

"Ok." As Japan called to inform the restaurant, China and Okata proceeded towards the lobby to wait for him. Seating themselves on benches near the wall, China dropped a question he'd been holding all day. "So, how did you and Japan meet? I can guess that you two aren't a pair yet." Okata turned a deep shade of red. "C-china-san! Its not like that! We're just friends! There's no love going on between us!" She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment as the old country laughed. "Only a guilty conscience would deny something like love."

"China-san. Have you been staying with France-san again?" China jumped as Japan joined in their conversation. Okata had already sensed Japan's arrival and groaned at the thought that he might have heard her outburst. The country in question desperately tried to defend himself. "I-I didn't have a choice! _Yāpiàn_ and _Fàguó_ have been ordering me around since I lost the war against them! I have to do so many things for them its practically slave labor!" While she did feel bad for the old country, Okata decided that the topic could wait till home. People were beginning to stare at the ranting country. "Aaaanyways, _Nihon_ did you call the restaurant?" Japan sighed and a slight frown graced his features. "_Hai. _Unfortunately since China-san is joining we can't go to the restaurant I had in mind. Our party is too big for them to hold seats this late."

"Aiya~"

"However, I do not know of any restaurants that will accept a party of four at this hour. I was hoping China-san would know, since Chinatown is his." China held his chin in thought. "Hm… At this hour? The only ones that come to mind are a walk-in Japanese café and a Chinese restaurant. You need to have a reservation in at least thirty minutes before hand if you want to go to the restaurant." Japan looked at Okata from the corner of his eye. 'If possible I would like to go to the café since Okata-san will be more familiar with the food. However that would put China-san and England-san in an uncomfortable position. However, even if our foods are slightly similar, Okata-san will be the one uncomfortable since I don't believe she has had Chinese cooking before. Sigh…what to do?'

**Choices~**

**Trouble China and England**

**Trouble Okata**

* * *

**Japanese~**

**_Chūgoku-san- China_**

**_Rōjin- old man_**

**_Mei- niece_**

**_Josei- lady_**

**_Demo- but_**

**Chinese~**

**_Rìběn- Japan_**

**_Dàgē_ – _big brother_**

**_Sūnnǚ- granddaughter_**

**_Zhínǚ- niece_**

**_Yéyé- grandpa_**

**_Yāpiàn- Opium (China's nickname for England)_**

**_Fàguó- France_**


End file.
